


5 Times They Were Caught On Camera

by Smileyy101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times Plus One, First Kiss, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyy101/pseuds/Smileyy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times They Were Caught On Camera + One Time They Weren't </p><p>Niall and Harry dance around each other and most moments are caught on film, except maybe the most important one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times They Were Caught On Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This isn't beta-ed or anything and I rushed it out to be finished before New Years happened and so it might be crap. On the other hand if you enjoy please let me know. Any mistakes, just point 'em out to me!

**5 Times They Were Caught On Camera**

 

1.

 

“Harry, are you heading to California anytime soon?”

“Harry, are you dating Kendall? How's the relationship?

“Niall, are you jealous of your best friend in the band having a girlfriend?”

“Niall, why are you still single?”

 

Numerous shouts and yells carrying questions reached them through the huge crowd as they were guided through by Paul. The other boys were ahead of them, receiving their own interrogations as they all struggled to reach the black SUV. They all wanted to head out to a new club they had heard of, tired of being cooped up in their hotel rooms with nothing to do.

Niall couldn't stand this part, going through the crowds of screaming people, whether it was made up of paps or fans didn't matter. It had always been like this since they made it big but New York seemed so much more intense then the other places they visited. Even so, the chance to go to chill and down a couple beers at Club DL sounded to good to pass up.

He stuck close to Harry so as to not get separated. The hands were getting a bit grabbier as they got closer to the car, wanting to get in any and all questions while the small window of time was closing.

“We're almost there, Nialler.” Niall heard Harry's whisper in his left ear, turned his head slightly to see him right beside him. Harry had been the only one that Niall had actually spoken to about his fear of crowds. The other boys knew to some extent, but it had not been confirmed for them as it had with Harry. Niall felt comfortable with Harry, knowing the younger boy was watching out for him in times like this.

Niall nodded discreetly as he smiled at a camera across from them. His nerves were still pretty shaky despite the small mask he had up. He felt like he should have been used to this ages ago but it didn't matter. Rational thinking was not his strong point. Niall could see the open door of the SUV, just a few more steps. Suddenly he was grabbed tightly by the arm and pulled into the crowd of photographers, his ears drowning in shouts of questions and sight blinded by flashes of camera. He lost his grasp on Harry and fell to the ground, losing his balance without his support.

He was close to tears, his face red from the heat of what seemed like a million bodies around him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, suffocating from the too close proximity of so many strangers. He called out for Harry, but couldn't even tell if Harry would be able to hear him through the rush. Just as Niall was losing hope and curling in on himself, a voice shot through the noise.

“Move back, get off of him! Can't you see he's being crushed? Move!” Niall was so glad to hear that voice despite being worried at how angry it sounded. Harry had never been this forceful in his words but desperate times called for desperate measures. The crowd parted a bit to let Harry in, and he reached down and grabbed Niall quickly. He held him close, hugging him.

“Hey, you're alright. It's okay, let's get to the other boys.” Niall nodded, not able to speak with his throat closed up in fear. Harry let him go, but slipped his hand into Niall's, leading the boy with no mercy through the people to Paul and the other boys. As soon as the door shut behind the two, the noise cut off abruptly. Niall ignored the boys' questioning looks, wanted to hide his tear-filled eyes from them. He turned towards the window to calm himself. He looked like a blubbering idiot who was scared of a few people, not something he wanted everyone to see. Harry could see it was bothering Niall and squeezed his hand, still in his own.

He turned to Louis, starting a conversation about how many girls' number he thought Louis would have to turn down before the night was over. Niall exhaled inaudibly but Harry noticed his comfort level getting better and smiled to himself.

The morning after, the two came down to eat breakfast with the boys at the hotel they were staying at. Niall wasn't anywhere to be found, probably sleeping off a hangover, so Harry took a seat with his coffee next to Louis. A magazine was slapped down in front of him.

 

“ **Harry Saves His Boyfriend Niall??** ”

 

The title was plastered across the front along with a picture of Harry and Niall walking towards the car hand in hand. Harry looked up at the boys. They all seemed five seconds from laughter, so he cracked a smile and watched the table fall apart. It was a nice moment, but Harry worried how obvious had it actually been when he was protecting Niall yesterday. Especially to the boy himself.

 

2.

 

 

“Alright, we love it, you love it, everyone loves it!” Louis shouted, which got a good laugh from the crowd. They were standing on the stage, some sitting on the clear stairs like he and Zayn were doing. It was a small break for them as they saw it, when one of the other boys got to talk or twitter questions came up. This time it was the latter.

“We're about to answer some questions from you!” The crowd erupted into cheers, deafening to someone not used to it. Harry turned to Zayn, who looked to be itching for a smoke.

“You seem a little tense there Zayn?" Harry inquired, not noticing it until now. He had been since yesterday actually, which surprised Harry. Zayn had spent the day with Liam from what Harry knew, so Harry would be expecting giddy or at least happy. Zayn and Liam just got on really well, have since the beginning. So when they hang out together, alone, it usually brightens both of their spirits.

“It's nothing really. Just had a little spat with Liam.” Contrary to his words, it looked like something. But before Harry could really analyze it, Zayn snapped out of the brood. He hopped up and walked up to center stage, throwing an arm around Louis and Harry could hear them laugh about something. It was strange but Harry shrugged it off and went to stand by Liam and Niall, who were to the left of the stage. Niall was laughing like usual and Liam didn't seem too off.

“So what's got Nialler laughing now?” Harry walked up on the two. Niall turned, and once he saw it was Harry his giggle returned with a new strength. Liam shrugged, not being able to hide his smile but trying to look innocent none the less.

“Li just got ya mate, he really did.” Harry looked to Liam questioningly. Liam shook his head and sighed a bit.

“I just did another impression of you, he went crazy.”

“Oh really?” Harry said, eyebrows raised but smiling nonetheless.

“Yea, Haz he really did you in. It was hilarious.” Niall had recovered from his minor breakdown, it seemed.

“Hey Liam, come over here and do a handstand. Apparently the fans think you can do a better one than me!” Louis called him over. He had a fake frustrated expression on, looking so affronted that someone would dare to think someone was better than he. Liam shrugged and walked over, leaving Harry and Niall alone.

“Hey, so you okay from the other day?” Niall knew what his friend was referring to, just didn't want to talk about it.

“Yea, I'm fine. It was just some freak accident, I'm sure.” Harry nodded and watched as Liam did a pretty good handstand by his standards. Louis tried to follow after. He went up and then down within a second. The crowd burst into laughter again, which the two boys joined in.

“Next tweet, I don't like that one.” Louis did a bit of a pout.

The next tweet came on the screen and Harry immediately zoned in on his and Niall's name. He read the rest of the tweet a little slower because of that and looked down to see Liam's worried face and Louis' smirk. Crap, that wasn't anything good.

“Oh boys,” he practically sang. Harry and Niall walked back over to center stage, eying the tweet as they went. Louis put a hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing a bit.

“You don't have to do it if you don't want to,” the oldest whispered in his ear. Harry shook his head and laughed, shrugging to show his nonchalance. Inside, he knew that was probably the wrong reaction. The tweet wanted Harry and Niall to play chicken in front of the entire stadium to see who had the most courage. Horny fan girls was one thing that ran through Harry's mind. “That's my boy!”

Harry and Niall faced each other, both with smiles on their faces and expressions that said it would only be between friends. Harry was sure he would be the first to back out anyway, just to make sure they wouldn't actually kiss. He didn't think he could handle that.

They moved in a bit tighter with urging from Louis and leaned their faces in a bit. Niall's eyes were steadily on Harry's, watching to see any move of forfeit. Staring into Niall's blue orbs, Harry forgot his surroundings. He forgot that he was getting closer and closer to kissing his best mate in front of thousands of people, in front of his three other best mates. He only saw Niall's sky blue eyes. And then they were way too close. The screaming of the crowd got louder and louder as they got closer. Barely centimeters apart they stopped, wary of the other. Harry quickly defused the moment, grabbing Niall's face and giving a big wet, sloppy kiss on the blonde's cheek.

“Aw gross, Haz!” Niall yelled out, pushing him away playfully. Liam was laughing nervously and Louis was having a ball. It seemed like Liam actually thought they were going to do it. Harry wasn't sure if he was or not. With all the flashes going on, he's pretty sure he would have regretted it later, so he's glad he didn't let it actually happen. He looks to Niall and sees an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. Only in his hotel room bed sitting in only a towel with damp hair dripping all over him would Harry be able to see it as disappointment.

The same night Niall checked his twitter feed to see the same picture thousands of times, repeatedly re-tweeted at him. It was Harry kissing him on the cheek, with captions of Narry all over.

 

3.

 

 

It was one of those nights. Everyone was exhausted and just wanted to be home. Once they got there they separated into their rooms and barely made it out of their clothes before they hit the bed. One thing that was slightly out of the ordinary was Niall heading into Harry's room. It was only slightly because Niall slept with Harry all the time. They were 'comfort buddies' as the other boys liked to call them. It wasn't as odd anymore but it wasn't an every day occurrence.

Niall had just walked right in after Harry and without any protest from Harry, the boys shrugged it off.

Niall and Harry got undressed, both mumbling about getting a shower in the morning. That is, until Harry realized he would have to wake Niall up early if they were both going to get and Harry still get the second shower. So he went into the bathroom, showering quickly and mindlessly, eyes aching with sleep. He didn't exactly know why they were so exhausted after this show, maybe it was just the pile up of numerous shows after such a long way to travel. They had made the drive from New York to Tennessee, which now they were all wondering why someone planned it like that. Nothing they could do now but sleep.

Harry exited the shower with his pants on under a towel to find Niall sleeping soundly spread across the entire bed. He didn't think it was possible but Niall, of course, found a way. He dried his hair as well as he could before climbing in. It was awkward for a few minutes as Harry decided to either give Niall his space or wake him up to get more room. His decision was made for him though, before he could really get anxious over it.

Niall yawned and turned over, scooting into Harry. He pulled and arranged him exactly how he wanted. In the end, Harry was on his side facing Niall, who had his face buried in Harry's neck. The boys' legs were tangled with familiarity and Harry was holding Niall in a strong embrace. Niall yawned again, tickling Harry's skin with the warm breath. It felt like going to bed with a kitten.

“Night Haz,” was muttered into Harry skin. Harry only snuggled closer in reply, slipping unconscious as his blond counter part did.

The next morning Harry was woken by a chorus of 'awws'. He blinked past dregs of sleep to look over Niall's head at the three other boys watching them. His face scrunched up adorably but as he looked down he saw what they were talking about.

They were snuggled in together as tight as they had ever been. Niall was holding Harry tight to his body, his face still nestled into Harry's neck. His legs were wrapped around Harry’s, putting his thigh in an undesirable place. Harry had a loose grip on Niall's waste with his other hand laying under Niall's pillow, cradling his head through the surface.

“Piss off,” he whispered, which took all the heat out of his voice. The boys laughed, leaving the room. Harry noticed Liam and Zayn seemed to be on good terms again as they left bumping shoulders and stealing glimpses like schoolgirls. They must have talked it through or something last night.

Before the door closed, Louis quickly shot a picture, getting Harry resting his chin on Niall's head, eyes closed and dimples out. It was a very heart-warming picture. He'd have to show Zayn and cash in on the bet they had made. Because there was no guessing anymore where Harry's heart lied.

 

4.

 

 

As usual, they were sitting crushed onto one couch for an interview. They couldn't remember what exactly this one was for and it didn't make much of a difference. All the same questions were being asked. It was simple; answer either about how much you love the life, how much you love the fans, or how much you miss home/are a normal guy. The answers were drilled into them by now so they came second nature.

Liam took the most and Niall took the least. Even after all this time, management didn't trust his mouth's censor. He had been deemed unworthy because of the younger fan base a long time ago. It didn't bother him though, more time to mess around with the boys.

On this day in particular, he was messing with Harry. The two sat beside each other, Niall's legs thrown over Harry's own, if only to make room. Louis and Liam were on Harry's left side and Zayn was on the other side of Niall. The room came more alive as the interview finally interested them with a question about Zayn's artwork. Harry listened in for a few moments as Zayn spoke enthusiastically about his work and his future tattoos or something like that. He couldn't be bothered as he was currently being distracted by a little blond menace.

Niall had his arm around Harry's shoulder, completely lounged on him. No one had taken much notice to their position so they were both comfortable. Niall was rubbing slow circle on the nape of Harry's neck though, massaging the scalp at the base of his skull. It was making Harry very sleepy and he wanted to just drop his head back into Niall's hand. Niall didn't seem to notice what he was doing, either that or he was just making an effort to not look at Harry or his hand. He was paying attention to the blonde interviewer in front of them or looking at the other boys as they answered questions.

Before Harry could retaliate with a touch of his own, his attention was called away with a question. Niall kept his hand moving the entire interview, relaxing Harry when his love life was called into question. Then his sexuality. Harry immediately tensed up. The only ones who knew about him being bisexual were the boys and management, but questions still frightened him a bit. He was completely ready to show that side to the world yet. Niall kept massaging and told a joke, directing the attention away from the proclaimed heart-throb with a laugh. It was enough

The following week after the interview, videos were posted and blogs were written analyzing Niall's mysterious missing hand and Harry's sudden relaxation when the question had been redirected. Harry didn't think he minded that much anymore though, as he saw that being comfortable with being exposed was a must if he had what he wanted. And he finally was able to tell himself that what he wanted was Niall.

 

5.

 

 

The next couple of months saw Niall and Harry as inseparable. The two were stitched together at the hip, going everywhere together and making inside jokes with ease. Harry always kept a smile on Niall's face and Niall always kept a twinkle in Harry's eye. They were perfect for each other.

The time period also saw Liam and Zayn finally get together. They had told the boys they wanted to keep it secret, but that they were together nonetheless. They made a cute couple and no matter how many times Liam complained about Zayn's smoking and Zayn tried to get Liam to tattoo a sleeve, they stayed close.

Everything was going well, and it seemed everyone was in throws of love. Well, everyone but Niall and Harry. Or just Niall. Harry had been slowly creeping into Niall's heart. Slowly being the keyword here. Niall was oblivious to every attempt at flirting though. It seemed like no matter how obvious Harry was, Niall brushed it off with a laugh. It was frustrating.

Harry had even basically stolen a scene right out of a rom-com. When Harry and Niall had when out for ice cream, Niall had gotten some on his nose. Harry had immediately reached to wipe it off with a finger, watching Niall's eyes on his hand as he brought to his mouth. It was an intense moment, filled with tension until Niall looked up from Harry's lips and punched him on the shoulder. Harry hadn't missed Niall lick his lips though, so he didn't feel completely ignored.

Harry moved in with Niall in London and they relaxed there for awhile. They went their separate ways for awhile to spend Christmas with their families. But they both decided to head to New York for New Years. It brought up a few bad memories of Taylor and management for Harry but Niall had promised it would be a good time.

As Harry was packing, Niall sneaked up on him, tired of all the boring packing and work. He jumped atop Harry's back, surprising the younger man. Harry automatically grabbed onto Niall's thighs, but he was already falling down towards the bed. He fell sideways, letting them both hit the bed at the same time. They bounced once, laughing loudly with big smiles on their faces.

“Where did that come from Ni?” Harry turned onto his back, looking at Niall who was doing the same. His answer was a shrug. After a few moments, Niall elaborated.

“Just felt like it I guess.” Or didn't. Harry shrugged in answer and sighed, not wanting to get up or do anything. Niall rummaged in his jean pocket for a minute before taking out his phone. He looked to be scrolling down some feed. When Harry reached to get his, turning away, a slight poke was felt in his side. He let out a little squeak and a bright light went off above him. He was confused for a moment until his vision cleared to spy a laughing Horan and phone camera pointing straight at him. Harry cracked a smile and another picture was taken.

“That one is going on Instagram, no argument.” Harry couldn't care less, was imagining how his face had probably been. It was a sneak move, but it was Niall. It made Harry content for no reason at all aside from it was Niall. The feelings he had been feeling had been getting stronger and stronger and now they just seemed to bubble over, making him feel giddy.

They wrestled for a bit before getting up to go grab something to eat. Procrastination was a fun activity.

Niall had indeed uploaded the first photo he had taken with the caption 'Stylestagram'. It got thousands of likes within the first few minutes but that didn't really matter to him. What really mattered was that every time he unlocked his phone he was met with him and Harry, smiling goofy without a care in the world, looking into each others eyes. It was special for him, making him smile every time he made a call.

 

1.

 

 

Niall and Harry had spent the entire night dancing, drinking, and just clubbing. They were having the times of their lives and the most enjoyment came from the fact that they were together. They had both agreed they wanted to be in Times Square to watch the ball drop. If they had actually announced their arrival, it wouldn't have been a problem getting them the best seats. But they didn't need that. They were pretty far back from the actual set up but they could see it clearly. It was only five minutes until midnight, only five minutes until they rang in the year 2014.

“It's too bad, mate,” Niall spoke up. Harry turned to look at him in his large coat, both of their noses red from the frigid cold. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

“I don't know what you mean?” Harry need a bit more to go on than that, he decided.

“It's too bad we both don't have someone to kiss on New Years, that's all.” Niall wasn't looking too sad now though, he was actually smiling shyly up at Harry. Harry was suddenly nervous, not wanting to read into anything and make the wrong assumptions. That couldn't be done without ruining what they had.

“Well, I'm sure it could definitely be worse. After all, I'm here with you.” Harry smiled at Niall, causing the blonde to grin broadly at him. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before stepping closer to Niall.

Surprisingly no one had recognized them yet. They were pretty bundled up of course but it was still a surprise.

“Really, am I making your New Years experience awesome?” Harry wondered if it was the alcohol talking or if Niall was being serious. He decided it didn't matter. It was only one minute until midnight and he had to go for it now. Now or nothing.

“Niall, will you...” he trailed off. But Niall stepped closer, wrapping a warm arm around Harry's waist.

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my New Years kiss?” A countdown was starting as the crowd got more anxious. People were pairing up in anticipation. They ignored all of this, separating themselves from the rest of the world. Breathlessly, Niall responded.

“Yes,” The countdown hit ten as they got closer, Niall wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and Harry pulling him close with arms around his waist. The two were staring at each other, with huge smiles on their face. Niall wondered if they would actually be able to pull it off without breaking it with a smile.

The countdown was at five. The noses were touching now, the two in their own little world. Everyone around them was doing the same, leaving it to others otherwise unoccupied to count. It was a beautiful moment full of held breath and red cheeks. Then the ball dropped and they collided.

Their bodies slid together with ease, each curve meeting the others perfectly. Niall's hands were buried in Harry's hair and Harry was holding Niall so, so close. Their lips were remodeling the others as they went, making them theirs, inseparable just as they had been these last few months. It was a new experience that both never wanted to stop. Niall leaned into Harry, causing Harry to huff a small chuckle. Niall smiled and laughed along, breaking the innocent kiss to look up into beautiful green eyes.

“I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Niall,” was the answer, immediately given when asked for.

If anybody around them did recognize them, they chose to not pull out their phones and cameras. Their moment was kept unrecorded, something Harry had always somewhat regretted. It was a special moment just for them, but sometimes he wants to go back and experience.

The moment had finally happened for them, in a very iconic way. So now whenever questions came up about their love lives they would tell the story of how they confessed their feelings as the year 2014 was rang in.  


End file.
